


Freeze Me

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Ice Play, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Flora's power is for more than waking up lazy princesses.





	

_"I want you to use your ice powers on me tonight."_

Flora was surprised at how little it took for her to say yes. She and Corrin had been lovers for the past few months, they'd taken it slowly due to Corrin's lack of experience and Flora's own self-doubt. But tonight, Corrin had wanted to take the gloves off.

Freezing fingertips explored warm, damp folds; Flora could feel her lover's wetness through the thin barrier of ice that wouldn't melt until she willed it to. Her other hand, just as cold, palmed a sensitive breast. Corrin writhed and shivered under her, face a blend of the most exquisite pleasure and the sharpest ache.

"M-more...i-inside, p-please..."

"Shh." Flora silenced her with a brief kiss. "I know what you need." An icy finger dipped between her folds, sliding into her hot, slick core. The contrasting temperatures sent a small shudder through Flora; Corrin was biting her lip to fight back anything louder than a gasp, little droplets of sweat frozen on her skin, her eyes wild.

When a scream finally escaped, it was muffled by Flora's mouth claiming hers. Another finger slid into the warm depths, Corrin practically _thrashed_ and Flora knew it was time. She withdrew her fingers, lowered her face and exhaled hotly onto Corrin's sex, drawing a fingertip across her clit.

Corrin's shriek nearly shook the bed, Flora grabbing hold of her thighs to keep her balance. Letting the ice melt, she laid the warm heel of her hand over Corrin's folds, letting her ride out the rest of such an intense orgasm.

Her hand was coated in Corrin's fluids when she pulled it away, making Flora realize how wet _she_ had become. Corrin, finally coming back, sat up and kissed her, gently pushing her onto the bed.

"I may not be able to do the same thing for you," she murmured against Flora's lips, "but I can heat you up plenty..."

Two fingers slid into her, Corrin's mouth settled on her breast and even as her ice power froze the room, Flora had never felt hotter in her life.


End file.
